danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
The Parade
The Parade is the name given to the Reserve Course students' protest which began as a result of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. It is featured in in Danganronpa Zero and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc. After the school's tragedy, Junko Enoshima spread rumors and claimed that Izuru Kamukura was the culprit. The Reserve Course was furious, feeling that the school had used them, and as a result, they began their own "revolution" and were manipulated by Junko. In order to lessen the effect and treat it as a non-important issue, the Steering Community decided to call it a "Parade".Danganronpa Zero, Vol. 1. Chapter 3 The Parade was Junko's goal when she caused the school's tragedy, as she wanted to use the Parade to cause a global Tragedy. History Junko, in her desire to spread despair, forced the Student Council of Hope's Peak Academy into the first known mutual-killing game, which killed all the participants except Izuru and the heavily wounded student council president Sōshun Murasame. Izuru killed off the assumed sole survivor, and a security camera caught him. Following the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Junko sent out e-mails about Hope's Peak conducting illegal experiments and used the security footage to make it look like Hope's Peak had created a murderer. The events were broadcast to the Reserve Course, greatly upsetting them - in their view, the academy had apparently spent the exorbitant fees they had paid to create "murderers". The Reserve Course then rebelled and protested, not knowing that they were being led and agitated from the shadows by Junko and her organization, Ultimate Despair. The protest was named The Parade, though the Reserve Course claimed it was much more than that, a revolution. The Reserve Course students started a secret society, hidden in the basement beneath an abandoned club room in the West District. They all wore similar school uniforms and Monokuma helmets, and repeatedly watched the school's Tragedy's video footage (at one point, one of them mentioned that they have watched it 5818 times and they kept continuing), making them fall into despair. The society also kidnapped and tortured the last two surviving Steering Committee members for information, wishing to know the location of the hidden Izuru Kamukura, to use his power to take over the school. The two old men were locked inside two jails cells and their eyes were hideously sewn together, and it seems they eventually died from their wounds. The Reserve Course Students eventually stormed the New School Building and killed every students except Class 77-B and Class 78. Soon after, they were induced to suicide through a brainwashing video. The social unrest soon became a movement that spread outside the academy's walls, with people everywhere protesting against the wealthy and talented. The movement soon engulfed the world, becoming more violent by the day, eventually creating the major event known as The Tragedy. Trivia * The name of the Parade is likely a reference to Grasshopper Manufacture's video game The Silver Case. In the backstory of that game, there was a series of violent protests that were also satirically called "parades". Some members of Grasshopper Manufacture went on to work on the Danganronpa series, such as composer Masafumi Takada. References Navigation ru:Парад Category:Events